IPod Shuffle Challenge: Luna and Neville
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Luna and Neville IPod Shuffle Challenge, yeah basically that, using 10 songs, hope you liked it. Btw if you didn't see all the movies or seen all the books as river from doctor who would say Spoilers!


**okay so i couldn't sleep so i did this! Hope you like it :)**

**Also Review**

**Also if you saw this on tumblr on**

**.com thats my tumblr so yeah**

* * *

><p>Ipod Shuffle Challenge: Harry Potter.<p>

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Luna and Neville :)

**During Half-Blood Prince**

**Valerie by Panic at the Disco 3:40**

Luna Lovegood sat down by the black lake, thinking about him. She couldn't forget about her friend. The one who stood up to Draco, who helped her in Dumbledore's Army.

Neville Longbottom, the gryffindor boy that everyone thought was not brave, but he was. Now he was dating a girl, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff.

But I can't forget about him. The way he looked at her, the way he talk to her, being with him she didn't feel crazy. She felt almost normal, with him, the world stop, but he wouldn't notice her know, she was alone. How can she his attention?

**Chasing Cars by Greys Anatomy 4:11**

**Deathly Hallows**

Luna laid down on the cold floor. The blood from her cut was now bandage. Ginny her friend had gone home, but it was just her and Neville. She was scared, scared for her friends, for Neville and for Hogwarts.

Neville laid down right next to Luna on different couch. Just laying there, staring at the Night sky. No one talked or moved they felt safe, like nothing would hurt them. Maybe scared or alone but right now they had each other, maybe that was all the needed, just to not feel alone.

**Drive My Soul by Lights 3:22**

**Deathly Hallows**

Luna stood their under the moon, the day had ended, the war was done, and the moon gave her peace.

Luna felt someone put their hand on hers. She looked up to Neville, the boy she loved, the boy she cared about, the boy who made her heart leap ever time.

Neville smiled at her and then looked up to the moon.

"The moon is beautiful" said Luna.

"Its not the only thing thats beautiful" said Neville

Luna's cheeks showed the color pink.

Neville leaned closer to Luna, who looked up, and Neville kissed her.

Everything fainted, it was just them

**How to Safe a Life by Greys Anatomy 3:47**

**Half-Blood Prince**

"Luna, what is with you, i thought you were my friend" said Neville.

"I am, i was, you changed Neville, everyone has, I'm just Loony Lovegood to you" said Luna not looking at him. Her back was facing towards him, tears ran down her face.

"Luna, you're not...what did i do" asked Neville confused.

"Hannah, she laughed at me, called me names, called me Loony, but you didn't stop her, you just sat there Neville, I thought you were my friend, nobody talks to be anymore, i gave up on having friends Neville, i just get hurt in the end, so why don't you go back to you're girlfriend Neville Longbottom, and Leave me alone" yelled Luna. She looked him straight in the eye, turn around and left, and didn't look back.

Neville stood there feeling hopeless torn between the girl he loved and his friend.

**UnBreakable by FireFlight 3:26**

**Order of Phoenix**

Luna Lovegood sat down at the table in the libary, her shoes gone, her books gone, but she open her book and contiuned reading.

Neville Longbottom stood their, the room was quite full.

"You can sit down Neville" said Luna.

"O...kkkkaaay" said Neville being nervous, he sat down and open the book.

"Oi Neville you don't have to sit by her, Loony Lovegood" said Ron Weasley.

"Shut up Ronald Weasley, you're a prat, My name Is Luna Lovegood, thank you very much" said Luna giving him a glare. She wouldn't take the bullying anymore.

Neville looked at her in awe, the girl was amazing.

**Voulez~Vous by Mama Mia 4:35**

**Deathly Hallows.**

Another curse shot pass Luna as she ducked and shot a spell to a death eater. Yes she should die, but she would die fighting for her own family, for her friends, and for herself.

"Luna Duck" said Luna's friend Neville Longbottom looking tried.

Luna ducked just in time, Neville stood by her.

"Luna there's something i gotta tell you " he said as they duck and fired another spell this time at a spider.

"Neville I'm kind of busy at the moment" said Luna still in a dreamy voice.

"I love you, I Love you Luna" said Neville.

Luna didn't have time to react because Neville gave her a kiss in the middle of the battle.

Everything was in slow motion. They were going to fight, fight to death with each other, and nothing was going to stop them, not death eaters, not voldemort, not evening the spider, they were going to fight.

**The Real Me by Natalie Grant 4:46**

**Deathly Hallows**

Luna sat down on the cold floor. Not moving, just sitting there, she cried, yes she did, but she stopped after a while, she had to be brave for the others. Her dad was in danger and yet the person she could think of was Neville.

Neville the boy who made her feel normal. Like she had friends. That let her talk about Nargles, and didn't call her Loony. He was fighting, fighting for freedom of his life and others. He was being so brave and she was brave. She missed his smile and his jokes. They way he talked to her, making her feel special. She missed him, he saw the real person, the one scared, the one who wanted to be notice and not alone. He saw the real version of herself, and he liked her for that. So she took a deep breathe and thought of him.

**A Place in this World by Taylor Swift**

** Order of the Phoenix**

Luna skipped through the halls to the room of requirement for the meeting, yes she was going to be early but she felt at home. She felt like she belonged it was almost as if she had friends. People who had her back, she felt safe, she felt not alone.

Luna closed her eyes and then door open she skipped inside, as she saw the only person besides her was Neville who looked nervous.

"You okay, Neville Longbottom" asked Luna.

"Just nervous" said Luna.

"You will do fine, you're in gryffindor for a reason Neville" said Luna and sat by the fire to wait for the others. Yes, maybe she will be alone after this, but for now she had to be strong, and fight, be there for others, she would not let them win. She found her place.

**For Those Who Wait by Fireflight 4:07**

**Deathly Hallows**

"Time to fight" said Harry Potter. The words rang through out her mind. Students rushed to the Great Hall but Luna stood were she was. They been waiting for this. They knew it was coming, it was just about time.

Time to fight, to be there for Hogwarts, it was that night. She put the necklace her mom gave her, it was a eagle.

"Luna, lets go" said Neville holding out his hand.

Luna took it and they rang to the great hall. Luna saw the flags, the one for each house. Luna stood there debating on where to go. She decided to sat by her house.

Yes she maybe young, not of age, but she was part of Dumbledore's Army. She looked at Neville who was looking at her. They nodded seemed to understand, and looked back to Transfiguring Professor.

**Firework by Katy Perry 3:54.**

**Deathly Hallows.**

Luna sat down on the great hall stairs, clentching the letter she just got, her dad, was dead, tears ran down her face.

Neville sat down right next to her.

"Luna" he said Softly.

"He's dead, the death eaters killed he" said Luna, her voice breaking.

"It's Going to be okay Luna, its over, you're not alone" said Neville giving his new girlfriend a hug.

Luna broke down crying, but Neville hold on to her until she was down, and gave her a tissue.

Dean Thomas and Lavander Brown came down stairs.

"There's a party in the great hall" said Dean.

Neville stood up took Luna's hand they rushed to the Great hall, people were dancing or talking. The music was loud and happy.

Neville gave Luna a smile, kissed her once again, and they started dancing to the beat smiling, twirling, everything seemed okay.


End file.
